


Paciencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: tenipuri_es, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Tener paciencia siempre rinde frutos.





	Paciencia

Muchos pensaban que quien siempre necesitaba paciencia era Tezuka, especialmente fuera de las canchas cuando no podía -aunque a veces lo hacía- mandarlo a correr un número exagerado de vueltas. Eso no era todo: incluso algunos expresaban abiertamente la admiración que le tenían por ello e Inui había mencionado en una ocasión el número de veces que la paciencia de Tezuka había salvado a Kikumaru de un castigo.

Recordar aquel comentario no fallaba en conseguir que Kikumaru girase los ojos y se contuviese de sacarle la lengua a Inui si Tezuka estaba cerca. Al fin de cuentas, por mucho que no le creyesen, era justo lo contrario y él era el que siempre ponía a prueba su paciencia. Como ahora.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó en cuanto los créditos de la película comenzaron a rodar y giró para poder ver el rostro de Tezuka mientras contenía el aliento. Esa era una de sus películas favoritas y nunca fallaba en hacerlo reír; no podía esperar la misma reacción de Tezuka, claro, pero confiaba que al menos podría de ver algo fuera de lo usual.

—Fue divertida.

Eso. No más. Tezuka apenas asintió para reafirmar sus palabras, pero su rostro permaneció tan inexpresivo como de costumbre. Kikumaru resopló exasperado.

—Al menos sonríe un poco al decirlo... —se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de pararse de un salto y quedar frente a Tezuka—. Así, son-rí-e —indicó mientras señalaba su rostro con ambas manos y sonreía de forma exagerada.

Si Tezuka intentaba imitar eso al menos podría conservar el recuerdo de la casi ridícula expresión, si no...

Los labios de Tezuka parecieron curvarse por un segundo y esta vez fue quien Kikumaru asintió, bajando sus manos y cambiando su mueca por algo más natural.

—Mejor, mejor —dijo antes de volver a sentarse al lado de su capitán en el sofá y comenzar a hablar animadamente de las demás películas que había alquilado, aguardando porque una le llamase la atención a Tezuka para así verla.

Esta vez su paciencia había dado frutos por algo de un segundo. La próxima, Kikumaru esperaba, duraría aun más.


End file.
